Valor y Pureza
by Van Greywords
Summary: Cuando la vida te da golpes y caes hasta el fondo, dos amigos tendran que apoyarse mutuamente para tener el VALOR de volverse a levantar y encontrar o traves la PUREZA dentro de sus corazones
1. El encuentro

Saludos este es mi primer fic, espero les guste se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios ahi esta mi mail, cabe recordar que este fanfic no fue hecho con fines de lucro solo soy un tipo tratando de pasar un bache en su vida y escribi esto solo para distraerme un poco, digimon pertenece a los estudios Toei Animation. Solo quiero agreagar algo, las partes escritas en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes y en esta historia Tai tiene 25 años y Mimi 24, creo que es todo cualquier duda pues ahi esta mi mail.

VALOR Y PUREZA

Capitulo I - El encuentro

Sábado 11:00 Pm

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Odaiba, la noche estaba en su pleno apogeo, las discotecas y bares de la ciudad estaban a reventar con jóvenes dispuestos a divertirse y olvidar todos los problemas que surgieron durante la semana.

Pero había un joven que lejos de olvidar sus problemas estos apenas comenzaban. El se encontraba en el cuarto de atrás de un bar de mala muerte, no se encontraba solo, en el cuarto que también servia de oficina había otras 5 personas.

- Vamos Taichi¿cuantas cartas quieres? – pregunto un hombre rubio de apariencia tosca, alto tal vez 1.90m y sobre todo fornido – porque dudas a caso ya no confías en tu suerte jajajajaja.

- No molestes al chico Yamazaki, lo pondrás mas nervioso de lo que esta- esta vez hablo el jefe de la banda, un señor que por su rostro y su cabello blanco se podía observar el paso del tiempo, pero aun así tenia un físico respetable.

- Es cierto jefe, tan solo mírenlo parece que se va hacer en los pantalones.

- Dame tres- contesto el chico tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible... pero fallo. Todas las personas que estaban dentro del cuarto de juegos rieron a grandes carcajadas.

- Jajajajaja, eres increíble Taichi... jajajaja... vienes aquí con una deuda de 55,000 yenes y propones un juego para saldar tu deuda y ahora en tu ultima mano... jajajaja... me pides... jajajajaja... tres cartas... JAJAJAJAJAJA- el terrible Yamazaki se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costas del pobre chico.

- Taichi se sentía morir, como se había metido en este embrollo, él había llegado con tan solo 27,500 yenes al bar "Prestige" le había costado horrores obtener ese dinero, prácticamente le debía a todo el mundo y aun así logro obtener esa suma.

- Tan solo tenia que darle los 27,500 yenes al señor Hideaki el jefe de la banda y dueño del bar y sobre todo uno de los principales mafiosos de la ciudad. Se lo había repetido millones de veces _dale el dinero y pídele un poco mas de tiempo para pagarle el resto,_ desgraciadamente el juego pudo mas que él... otra vez.

- ¡Basta Yamazaki!- grito con furia el señor Hideaki, su vista se poso en el rostro del chico, estaba asustado, cuanta gente había visto él en la misma situación del joven Yagami, apostadores que llegaban con la ilusión de ganar y poder pagar su deuda e irse libres y sanos, pero en sus 52 años muy pocas personas habían escapado de sus garras- dale sus 3 cartas y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

- Es...te... cla..ro jefe- palideció Yamazaki, él ya conocía la furia de su jefe y eso nunca era bueno, por un momento sintió pena por el chico... solo por un momento- toma Taichi.

Taichi tomo sus cartas y en su semblante regreso la confianza, esa confianza que desprendía cuando era el líder de los niños elegidos. Este era el milagro que el estaba esperando, por fin saldría de uno de sus mas grandes problemas.

- Tengo full- mostró Tai sus cartas con una gran sonrisa, pero Hideaki ni se inmuto.

- Flor imperial- el rostro de Taichi palideció ahora parecía un fantasma.

- Eso... es... im..po..sible- Tai no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando- _porque a mi... porque a mi Dios, esto debe ser un mal sueño._

- Jajajajajaja ahora si te jodiste Taichi, tu trasero le pertenece al jefe jajajajaja- comento en tono burlón Yamazaki.

- ¡ Por favor señor Hideaki! ... deme mas tiempo para pagarle... le juro que ahora si le pagare todo lo que le debo... pero por favor no me haga nada- suplicaba Taichi al observar que los guardaespaldas de Hideaki se levantaban de sus asientos.

- Lo siento muchacho tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ahora me debes mas del doble del dinero.

- Según mis cuentas le debe 110,000 yenes jefe- esta vez hablo un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Yamazaki, él hombre era de complexión delgada, cabello negro casi a rape, su mirada era fría y calculadora, esta se hacia más aterradora con su ojo derecho albino.

- Gracias Kintaro- Kintaro y Yamazaki eran los hombres de confianza de Hideaki, los rumores decían que eran mortales al momento de cumplir las ordenes de su jefe, sobre todo el primero- lo ves Yagami ahora me debes 110,000 yenes y estoy seguro que no tienes esa suma- Hideaki hizo una seña con su mano derecha y al momento sus dos guardaespaldas se dirigieron hacia el chico.

- Por favor no me haga nada señor... le juro por Díos que ahora si le voy a pagar todo lo que le debo- suplicaba Taichi casi con lagrimas en los ojos, el podía ver que su fin se acercaba.

- ¡ BASTA! Deja de lloriquear, tu sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que se mete conmigo Yagami?.

- Si... si se, señor- Taichi sentía que la muerte le empezaba a acariciar el rostro, sentía todo su cuerpo frío y tenso, siempre supo que no debía meterse con Hideaki Midorikawa, un matón como él no perdonaba deudas- _Por favor Díos, si me sacas de esta vivo... te prometo que no volveré a apostar nunca mas en mi vida._

- Muy bien, que bueno que lo sabes... mira Yagami, tengo sed así que iré al bar a tomar un trago, luego regresare por ti y decidiré tu destino, porque como lo dijo Yamazaki... tu trasero es mío- Hideaki se levanto con dirección a la puerta seguido de sus hombres pero antes de salir le murmuro algo al oído de Yamazaki.

Todos salieron a excepción de Yamazaki y un guardaespaldas de Hideaki, Taichi trago saliva había visto la mirada de Yamazaki cuando Hideaki le susurro al oído, su tortura apenas iba a comenzar.

- Nada personal Taichi- menciono Yamazaki con una sonrisa sádica la cual denotaba cuanto disfrutaba de su trabajo.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos que a Taichi le parecieron horas regreso Hideaki, en el lugar se encontraba Taichi bastante golpeado y un Yamazaki muy divertido con el castigo que le estaba propinando al joven.

- Bien Yagami, después de pensarlo un poco creo que te daré una oportunidad- Taichi se levanto como pudo del suelo y miro con desconfianza a Hideaki, los rumores sobre este tipo eran que no perdonaba a nadie que se metiera con él.

- Gra...cias señor Hideaki, cuando le debo pagar- Hideaki río ante el comentario del chico.

- Dentro de dos meses Yagami... pero debes saber que este favor que te estoy haciendo no es gratis, debes de hacer algo por mi, eso es lo justo ¿no lo crees?.

- _Lo sabía, este tipo se traía algo entre manos, es por eso que me perdono la vida, _si claro y dígame señor cual es ese favor.

- No, no, no, mis hombres te buscaran cuando seas requerido, a y algo más Yagami no trates de escapar porque si lo haces yo lo sabré, te buscare y cuando te encuentre no seré tan benevolente como lo fui el día de hoy, lo has entendido.

- Si, claro que entendí señor... ahora si me puedo retirar- Taichi trato de mantener la compostura pero no pudo, realmente tenia miedo, ahora no sabía que era mejor si morir o deberle un favor a Hideaki.

- Vete ya, pero recuerda no hagas nada estúpido.

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada y Taichi caminaba lentamente por las calles de Odaiba, realmente había sido un sábado muy largo ahora lo único que quería era regresar a su casa, desgraciadamente por la hora y al no tener dinero para un taxi significaba que Taichi tenia que caminar un largo trecho hasta su casa.

- _Maldición ese imbecil de Yamazaki realmente pega duro, creo que me rompió un hueso¡DEMONIOS!_ _a que horas me abandono la suerte, me golpearon, no tengo ni un centavo, le debo una suma importante de dinero a uno de los principales mafiosos de esta ciudad, pero milagrosamente ¡ESTOY VIVO!... pero no se a que precio-_ la idea de deberle un favor a un mafioso no le agradaba en nada al joven Yagami- _tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me mataran a deberle algo._

- _A quien demonios le pediré dinero mphmm, no creo que Hikari me vuelva a prestar, talvez si regreso a casa con la cola entre las patas y le llore a papá implorando su ayuda me preste el dinero...no, no lo creo, es por este tipo de cosas fue que me corrió de la casa._

Al dar vuelta en una esquina Taichi pudo ver a lo lejos a una persona arriba de un puente lista para saltar.

- _Pero que dem... ¡puta madre va a saltar!-_ si bien es cierto a esa hora de la mañana no había tanto trafico la simple distancia del puente al suelo era de considerarse.

Taichi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, subió al puente y al acercarse pudo constatar que se trataba de una mujer.

- Por Díos...¡señorita no haga nada estúpido!- la mujer volteo asustada.

- ¡NO SE HACERQUE O ME LANZO!- grito la mujer alterada ante la presencia de Taichi, pero este se quedo helado al ver a la chica de mas cerca, la piel blanca, su cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros y unos ojos color miel que antes desprendían pureza y dulzura pero que en este momento solo reflejaban miedo y desesperanza, el conocía a esa chica y por la mirada que ella le dirigía estaba seguro que también ella lo había reconocido.

- Mimi... eres tu?

- Taichi?

Hace cuanto tiempo que no veía a la chica se preguntaba Taichi, tal vez la ultima vez fue en la boda de Yamato y Sora, cuanto tiempo había pasado tal vez un año o un año y medio realmente no estaba tan seguro.

- Por favor Mimi baja de ahí, no hagas una locura, matarte no es la solución a tus problemas- Taichi río mentalmente, hasta hace un par de minutos la muerte no le parecía una mala opción.

- Tu que sabes, acaso sabes lo que me pasa en este momento... no tu no sabes nada Taichi... así que déjame en paz- suplico la joven Tachikawa.

- _Realmente debe de estarla pasando mal, _tienes razón Mimi no se lo que pasa, pero si bajas de ahí yo podría ayudarte... estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución a tus problemas.

Mimi sonrío con melancolía ¿ayuda? Si tan solo le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda 4 años atrás ella la hubiera aceptado con gusto, pero no, no ahora.

- Lo siento Taichi... pero no quiero tu ayuda... yo ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar... estoy cansada, muy cansada... solo quiero irme.

En ese momento Taichi sabía que tenia que actuar rápido, Mimi estaba decidida a lanzarse así que se movió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero en un momento en el que parece que el tiempo se detiene observo como Mimi se lanzaba.

- _Demonios no –_ Taichi se estiro cuan largo es y sujeto la mano de Mimi, por un momento sintió que también el caería del puente pero se sujeto con fuerza del barandal, Taichi sentía un gran dolor pero la tenia y no la dejaría caer, por ultimo con un gran esfuerzo logro subirla de nuevo al puente.

Mimí esta sorprendida no sabía ni que hacer ni en que pensar, observo al chico que la había salvado y no pudo contenerse mas, ella comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Taichi con tal fuerza que lastimo aun mas al pobre chico.

- Porque, porque lo hiciste... que no vez que ya no quiero sufrir... ya no puedo mas... solo... solo quiero irme... no tengo a nadie estoy sola... estoy sola Taichi.

No fue hasta ese momento en que Taichi observo bien a la chica, estaba mucho mas delgada de lo que recordaba, sus ojos se veían perdidos parecía que estaba drogada y lucia cansada muy cansada, definitivamente esta no era la Mimi que el conocía, que rayos fue lo que le paso para convertirse en lo que ahora el estaba mirando.

Pero al ver su rostro suplicante y lleno de angustia sintió grandes deseos de protegerla, de cuidarla y de que nada malo le volviese a pasar.

- No... no estas sola Mimi, porque me tienes a mi- Taichi sello sus palabras con un fuerte y cálido abrazo y Mimi por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió protegida.

* * *

Bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo de este fic, ojala les haya gustado, animo y que esten bien.

Solo como dato, realmente no se si importe o si les interese pero creo haber visto por ahi que la tasa de cambio del dolar-yen era de 110 yenes por dolar asi que ustedes pueden hacer sus conversiones segun su moneda con respecto al dolar para saber que tanto es la deuda de Taichi


	2. El departamento

* * *

Digimon no me pertence, este fic esta hecho solo para distraerse un poco, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de Valor y Pureza espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

VALOR Y PUREZA

Capitulo II – El departamento

Domingo 12:30 pm

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, aun tenia sueño, pero al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido se levanto de golpe.

-¿En donde estoy?- observo detenidamente el cuarto donde estaba - _oh si…es la casa de __Tai_ – Mimi recordó todo lo sucedido desde que llego al puente, la llegada de Taichi y como los dos caminaron hasta el departamento de Taichi.

-Es un verdadero chiquero – murmuro la chica y es que no era para menos , el cuarto de Taichi era un caos total, ropa tirada por todas partes, cd´s regados en el piso y en un pequeño escritorio, además pareciera que el chico no limpiaba muy seguido… o mas bien nunca.

A pesar de aun tener sueño Mimi decidió que era mejor levantarse e ir a buscar al chico, tenia que darle las gracias por su hospitalidad para luego poder retirarse, a decir verdad no tenia muchas ganas de enfrentar a Taichi, ya que ella le había prometido una explicación del porque del intento de suicidio.

-_Mientras mas rápido termine es mejor – _Mimi salió de la habitación y el panorama que observo no fue muy alentador, el departamento de Taichi era pequeño pero al ver tal tiradero se veía aun mas pequeño, en la sala había una gran cantidad de vasos de sopas instantáneas, algunas cajas de pizza, además de ropa y grandes montañas de polvo decoraban el lugar.

-_Vaya… dudo mucho que tenga una escoba_ – al mirar la puerta Mimi sintió unas ansias enormes de irse, camino la distancia que la separaba de la puerta pero se detuvo al llegar a ella – _No, no puedo hacerlo, por lo menos merece una explicación._

Así que Mimi decidió ir al cuarto contiguo del de Taichi, el departamento constaba de dos dormitorios, un baño, una sala-comedor, una pequeña cocina y además de una terraza. Al parecer Taichi vivía solo es por eso que le había cedido su habitación – _es la única con cama- _le había dicho al llegar a su departamento.

Al llegar al cuarto abrió lentamente la puerta pudo ver cajas amontonadas, una bicicleta estacionaria, un juego de pesas, pero sobre todo una gran cantidad de polvo.

-_Parece __mas__ un desván que un__ dormitorio –_Mimi entro en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible – _como es que puede vivir en un lugar tan sucio - _y en medio de la habitación acostado sobre algunas colchas se encontraba Taichi durmiendo plácidamente.

Mimi suspiro cansada, quería acabar con todo y el se encontraba dormido, se acerco con paso decidido hacia él, con toda la mala intención del mundo de despertarlo de una buena vez pero al llegar a él – _Se ve tan tranquilo… ajeno a todo lo que pasa… pero quien lo habrá golpeado tan brutalmente _

Y es que al dormir sin camisa, Mimi pudo observar el cuerpo maltrecho del chico hasta apenas ese momento la chica se había dado cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba su compañero, pero es que como se iba a dar cuenta antes, después de todo solo tenia cabeza para sus problemas y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer esa noche.

Después de observarlo un rato decidió salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina lista para prepararse algo de comer después de todo estaba hambrienta, tal vez con el estomago lleno podría ordenar mejor sus ideas.

_-_Pero que demonios!! - dijo la chica al abrir el refrigerador – No puedo creerlo, una jarra de agua, tres latas de cerveza, algo que parece ser pasta y un pedazo de pizza a medio comer… PERO que come entonces!!.

Al no encontrar nada comestible Mimi decidió ver la alacena.

-Solo hay latas de atún y algo de sopas instantáneas… su dieta es terrible – entonces la chica Tachikawa salió a las 12:50 de la tarde del departamento de Taichi.

Eran alrededor de la 1:38 de la tarde y el joven Yagami por fin abría los ojos.

-Auuuuuummmhh- con un gran bostezo Taichi recibió la tarde del domingo, después de rascarse algunas partes de su cuerpo decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

-Me pregunto si Mimi ya se habrá levantado- Tai se dirigió a su cuarto y al no encontrar a la chica se asusto – Pero que demonios – corrió hasta la sala con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí – No esta… tal vez en el baño – pero tampoco la encontró.

Definitivamente Mimi Tachikawa se había ido.

Eran alrededor de las 2:15 de la tarde y Taichi acababa de terminar de bañarse y ahora se encontraba comiendo una de sus sopas instantáneas el chico se veia triste.

-Porque… porque se fue, solo espero que no haga nada estúpido… como tirarse de un puente… otra vez jeje.

De repente Tai escucho el sonido de una cerradura abrirse, la cerradura de su puerta y cuando vio quien era la persona que estaba entrando sintió un gran alivio, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! Volviste ¡¡Donde demonios te habías metido!! y donde rayos sacaste las llaves de mi casa!!.

Mimi entro con dos bolsas de supermercado al departamento, se sorprendió del recibimiento de Taichi, ella esperaba todavía encontrarlo dormido ella quería darle las gracias preparándole algo delicioso de comer. Pero su plan había fallado perdió mucho tiempo en encontrar un supermercado y ahora que llegaba podía ver que su amigo estaba en su segundo vaso de sopa instantánea, eso la molesto mucho.

-Claro que volvi!!! Fui al supermercado a comprar algo de comida ya que no hay nada en tu alacena ni mucho menos en tu refrigerador – dijo la chica en tono molesto- y son tus llaves genio, las tome porque estabas durmiendo.

Y ahí estaban los dos frente a frente, realmente era una situación incomoda no solo por lo que había sucedido durante la madrugada si no que eran dos completos desconocidos, a pesar de haber convivido cuando eran niños no eran precisamente grandes amigos.

Como todos saben en todo grupo hay subgrupos, gente con la que te identificas mas y es por eso que convives mas con esas personas. Cuando Tai y Mimi coincidían en un lugar solo se saludaban y hablaban un poco del resto del grupo para después cada quien seguir con su camino. Todo esto aunado al hecho de no verse hace un par de años hacia mas difícil entablar una conversación.

-Esteeee… entonces no has comido nada?- pregunto Taichi tratando de entablar una conversación.

-No, no he comido nada, pero veo que tu ya empezaste- dijo Mimi aun molesta por haber fallado en su intento de darle las gracias a Taichi.

-Si jejejeje, es que tenia mucha hambre… no quieres un poco de sopa.

-No gracias… es por eso que fui al supermercado- Mimi se sentía extraña, ella pensó que cuando Taichi la viera le preguntaría el porque tirarse de un puente.

-_Creo_ _que es mejor que empiece a hablar, así podre irme de aquí de una vez por todas_. Taichi yo esteeee… yo quisiera- Mimi no tenia la suficiente confianza para hablar de lo sucedido, tenia miedo y no sabia que hacer – yo quisiera darme un baño.

-Oh…claro… mira que te parece que mientras tu te das un baño yo te preparo algo de comer… luego hablaremos- al decir esto ultimo el rostro de Taichi se torno serio, mientras que el de Mimi mostro preocupación.

-Esta bien - esa fue la escueta respuesta de Mimi para luego dirigirse hacia el baño.

Después de un rato Mimi salió de la regadera y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Taichi preparando algo de ramen para su invitada. Entonces Taichi se percato de la presencia de la chica.

-Bien, que bueno que ya saliste, la comida ya esta lista, supongo que debes de estar muriéndote de hambre. No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo pero tampoco soy el peor, créeme tengo un buen sazón o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre me decía Kari cuando estábamos solos y me tocaba cocinar- Menciono el chico al ver la cara de extrañeza de Mimí sobre su plato de ramen.

-¿Tu no vas a comer? – pregunto Mimi al ver que Taichi solo sirvió un plato.

-No, yo ya comí y la verdad es que ya no tengo hambre jejejeje-rio el chico nervioso al ver el rostro enfadado de Mimi, la verdad es que no sabia el porque de su enojo. Mientras Mimi comía, Taichi no podía dejar de verla, muchas preguntas y dudas rondaban en su cabeza.

-_No entiendo como es que la caprichosa e infantil __Mimi__ haya querido suicidarse_.

-¡¡QUEE!! Tengo algo en la cara o que, deja de verme así!!- dijo la chica molesta al sentir la mirada curiosa de Tai sobre ella.

-Lo siento.

-Pregunta Taichi – el tono que uso Mimi fue tan frio que sorprendió a Taichi, el pudo notar que no era fácil para ella hablar de su problema.

-¿Qué paso Mimi?... que te paso para querer hacer ESO.

-Mi vida Taichi, se complico mucho cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse- a Tai le vinieron recuerdos del pasado, eso era cierto después del divorcio de sus padres Mimi se volvió un tanto rebelde, esa rebeldía y el ser una joven demasiado caprichosa la hacían una persona insoportable según Taichi.

-Cuando tenia 15 años mi vida era sencilla y superficial, mi mayor preocupación era estar a la moda y llamar la atención de todos – al decir esto Mimi sonrío con desdén – ni siquiera estaba enterada de los problemas de mis padres, bueno… mas bien si… si note que se distanciaban poco a poco pero no le di importancia, porque seguían tratándome como su princesa – Taichi podía percibir la nostalgia y la tristeza de Mimi, aun no entendía el porque Mimi iba tan atrás en sus recuerdos, acaso el divorcio de sus padres estaba relacionado con el intento de suicidio.

-La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando mi mamá se entero que mi papá la engañaba con otra, cuando mi mamá me lo conto yo no lo podía creer pero mi padre lo acepto dijo que ya tenía tiempo haciéndolo, dijo que busco en otra mujer lo que mi mamá no podía darle…lo odie por eso, cuando se separaron yo decidí irme con mi mamá.

Taichi conocía esa parte de la historia, ese fuel el motivo por el cual Mimi a sus 17 años había regresado a Japón, ella y su mamá habían regresado a vivir a Odaiba mientras que el señor Tachikawa se había quedado en los E.U. en su trabajo con su nueva vida y mujer. Aun recordaba lo triste que estaba Mimi en aquel tiempo y también recordaba que fue Sora e Hikari las que estuvieron mas cerca de ella – _En todo grupo hay subgrupos – _pensó Taichi.

-Por un tiempo estuvo bien, pero después hubo peleas, no se como paso, pero por cualquier cosa peleábamos. Estábamos acostumbradas a vivir bien pero ahora nos teníamos que valer por nosotras mismas, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo pero aun así apenas y nos podía mantener con su sueldo. Imagínate yo estaba acostumbrada a tener lo que yo quisiera y ahora apenas teníamos para comer ese fue un duro golpe para mi, no podía dejar de pensar que mi mamá y yo estábamos apenas sobreviviendo mientras que mi papá disfrutaba de la vida con su nueva y mas joven mujer.

-En aquel tiempo eras muy arrogante y necia.

-Si, creo que si, para mi todo el mundo estaba mal y sobretodo en contra mía, a mi mamá casi no la veía porque trabajaba todo el día y en los momentos en que convivíamos solo peleábamos, así que hacia lo que quería. Luego me fui separando poco a poco de todos ustedes, estaba harta de que me digieran que lo que hacía estaba mal y en poco tiempo empecé a hacer otras amistades.

-Pero aun hablabas con Sora… si recuerdo que ya no ibas a las reuniones, pero Sora comentaba que aun te veía e incluso salían juntas.

-Si así es, al cambiarme de casa sora era la única que me visitaba.

Taichi se sintió culpable ante la declaración de Mimi, en aquel tiempo el creía que Mimi era la mala al no ir a las reuniones, pero si el hubiera estado en el lugar de la chica se hubiera sentido defraudado de sus amigos, al no hacer ni siquiera el intento por ir a verlo.

-Al pasar los años la relación con mi madre se fue fracturando cada vez mas todo lo que hacia estaba mal para ella y viceversa, pero sobretodo discutíamos por dinero. Todo era difícil sentía que nadie me comprendía entonces cuando cumplí 20 años conocí al que en ese momento creí que era mi otra mitad, la persona que por fin entendía mis problemas y demás cosas.

Taichi escuchaba con mucha atención la historia que Mimi le estaba contando, le parecía increíble que todo sus problemas se remontaran tanto tiempo atrás, él no podía dejar de pensar que en aquel tiempo nunca se percato de que Mimi la estuviera pasando mal.

-De hecho tu lo conociste, fue en la boda de Yamato y Sora… no recuerdas.

-Eeesste… a decir verdad no recuerdo muy bien Mimi, recuerdo que estabas acompañada pero no ubico bien el rostro de tu acompañante.

-Bueno… no importa, de quien te hablo es de mi esposo Hironobu Kishiro.

-QUUEEEE!!!! Mimi tu… estas … casada.

Fin del segundo capitulo.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada, primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fan-fic y tambien muchas GRACIAS a aquellas personas que no solo leyeron este fic si no que también se tomaron la molestia de enviar un review, gracias por sus comentarios y me da gusto que de primera instancia les haya gustado esta historia, espero seguir manteniendo sus expectativas.

Y en cuanto a que si le voy a seguir a este fic... pues yo espero que si, de momento tengo las ideas en la cabeza y ya estoy a punto de terminar el tercer capitulo yo espero y quiero actualizar esta historia cada 2 semanas como plazo... ojala y lo pueda hacer.

Bueno me despido, que esten todos muy bien y mucho animo. Cualquier duda o comentario solo escriban a mi mail se aceptan ideas y sugerencias de todo tipo.


	3. El problema

* * *

Digimon no me pertenece, este fanfic no se hace con fines de lucro, solo es para pasarse un rato

* * *

VALOR Y PUREZA

Capitulo III – El problema.

Taichi estaba conmocionado después de la declaración de Mimi, aun no daba crédito de que Mimi estuviera casada.

-Vaya ¿porque te sorprendes tanto? que acaso es imposible que alguien como yo este casada.

-No, no es eso, es solo que no me lo esperaba, tu sabes solo del grupo Yamato y Sora se han casado, no esperaba que alguien mas lo hubiera hecho.

-Tonto – después de ese ultimo comentario se creo un silencio incomodo – _si te sorprendiste con esto no se como reaccionaras con el resto – _Mimi estaba demasiado incomoda por la reacción de Taichi y mientras tanto Taichi no salía de la sorpresa de saber que Mimi estaba casada.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, soy una mujer casada y conocí a Kishiro cuando tenia 21 años el era músico, incluso hoy en día lo sigue intentando… sin mucho éxito.

-Vaya desde los 21 lo conociste, entonces ya tienes tiempo de estar con el.

-Si así es… Taichi a los 3 meses de conocerlo me mude con el a Tokyo – Taichi una vez más estaba sorprendido no solo por el hecho de que en tan poco tiempo Mimi se hubiera mudado con su novio, si no que estaba aun mas sorprendido por no saber NADA acerca de ese hecho, que paso se preguntaba Taichi.

-_No se suponía que todos éramos un grupo unido y todos nos apoyábamos mutuamente – _si eso era cierto como fue posible que el no supiera nada, esa idea rondaba por la mente de Taichi una y otra vez.

-_Simplemente no me intereso saber, estaba mas ocupado tratando de ganar dinero – _recordó el joven Yagami aquellas épocas donde poco a poco empezó apostar en pequeños bares jugando billar o cartas que era su especialidad… según él.

-¿Y que paso Mimi? Acaso tu mamá no te detuvo o no te dijo algo.

-Pues claro que puso el grito en el cielo, pero nosotras ya no estábamos bien y luego llego mi "príncipe" que me entendía y me dedicaba todo el tiempo posible, pues poco me importo lo que me digiera mi mamá yo agarre mis maletas y me fui a Tokyo a perseguir el sueño de gloria de mi "príncipe encantador".

-Y que paso después, acaso tuviste problemas con él.

-Veras Taichi, Kishiro tenia… bueno tiene un carácter muy explosivo y yo… yo he aguantado muchas cosas. El es mayor que yo y pues por lo mismo el ya había vivido muchas cosas que me gustaron.

-Mayor? Que tanto y a que te refieres con vivido muchas cosas.

-El es mayor por 6 años y pues me refiero a que el tenia mas experiencia y eso me gusto, los chicos de mi edad se me hacían tan tontos y luego llego él mas maduro que hizo parecer a los demás aun más tontos.

-Mimi, escucho tu historia y cada vez me cuesta tanto entenderte!!, como es que abandonaste a tu madre, te fuiste de la cuidad y por si fuera poco te fuiste con un tipo mayor que tu – reclamo Taichi.

-Ya TE DIJE!!! Me sentía muy sola y el vino a prestarme atención y cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba.

La situación entre ambos chicos se ponía cada vez mas tensa, Mimi se había parado de su asiento, se sentía realmente incomoda pero sobretodo indignada.

-Como te a través a juzgarme!!!! Tu no estabas ahí, de hecho TU NUNCA estuviste "amigo" así que no tomes esa actitud porque si alguien no tiene derecho a reclamarme eres tu Taichi.

El joven Yagami se sentía muy mal, Mimi tenia toda la razón, además él no era precisamente todo un ejemplo a seguir su gusto por el juego lo habían alejado de su familia, además del hecho de que el nunca la ayudo cuando todos sus problemas comenzaron.

-Lo siento Mimi, tienes razón perdóname no fui mi intención, por favor termina de contarme toda tu historia- comento Taichi muy apenado.

-Mira Taichi no se si esto sea correcto, lo mejor es que me vaya, muchas gracias por todo, por el hospedaje, la comida y sobretodo por lo que sucedió en el puente.

-No por favor no te vayas, perdóname soy un tonto, pero no te vayas por favor termina de contarme, tu no estas bien lo que intentaste en el puente me lo indica por favor Mimi quédate - Taichi trataba por todos los medios de convencer a la chica, pero ella estaba mas que resuelta a terminar con esta charla.

-Eso… fue algo estúpido de mi parte… lo se, pero ayer no estaba en… mis cinco sentidos eso no se repetirá no te apures, mejor me voy – Mimi se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta lo que mas quería era salir ya de ese lugar odiaba que la juzgaran y mas si se trataba de alguien que no conociera por lo que había pasado.

-Espera Mimi – Taichi rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta para detener el paso de Mimi, no podía dejar que se fuera así, entonces se puso entre la chica y la puerta.

-Ya déjalo Taichi… por favor, lo único que quiero es irme, en serio gracias por todo… pero ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Mimi por favor solo termina de contarme… yo… yo, yo quiero ayudarte Mimi!!! Esta vez quiero que sea diferente – en el semblante del chico había determinación y un verdadero sentimiento de preocupación por la joven Tachikawa – En el pasado nunca hice nada para ayudarte pero ahora estoy aquí y pienso hacerlo por favor permíteme ayudarte.

Ahora era el turno de Mimi para sentirse confundida, la forma en la que hablaba Taichi, su expresión, pero sobretodo sus ojos le recordaban a aquel Taichi líder de los niños elegidos, no sabia que hacer quería irse pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se quedara, que el ofrecimiento del chico era sincero.

Entonces sin saber porque Mimi regreso a su asiento en la cocina donde había comenzado a contarle todos sus problemas a Taichi, el joven Yagami solo suspiro de alivio y regreso al lado de Mimi.

-Taichi… abandone a mi esposo – decía Mimi taciturnamente – lo abandone porque ya no aguantaba sus excesos… el estar con él era ya un infierno… Taichi él me… yo recibía maltrato de su parte.

-Mimi tu quieres decir que él te…

-Él me golpea.

Una vez mas el silencio se apodero del lugar ni uno ni otro sabia que decir.

-Siempre fue así, es decir, desde que lo conociste él te lastimaba o es reciente- Taichi fue el primero en hablar, esta platica se estaba tornando demasiado seria e intensa y él solo esperaba estar a la altura para poder decir o hacer algo que pudiera ayudar o por lo menos reconfortar a la chica.

-Siempre a sido muy temperamental, pero yo lo amo… lo amaba así que aguante mucho Taichi – decía Mimi al borde del llanto.

-Oh Mimi – Taichi se levanto de su asiento para ir a abrazar a Mimi cuando vio que esta ya no podía contener mas el llanto.

-Créeme Taichi, lo intente… en verdad lo intente – Mimi hablaba entrecortadamente debido a las lagrimas que de ella brotaban – aguante mucho pero ya no podía mas Taichi, el me culpaba de todo y descargaba su frustración conmigo – Mimi ahora si se había convertido en un verdadero mar de lagrimas, tanto tiempo había cargado con estas penas y por fin estaba desahogándose con alguien, Taichi por su parte la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, tan fuerte o tal vez mas que esa noche en el puente.

-Tranquila Mimi… todo va estar bien ya lo veras – trataba de consolar el chico.

-No Taichi… eso no es cierto, que no lo vez estoy sola no tengo a donde ir y por si fuera poco yo… yo estoy em… estoy embarazada.

Cuantas sorpresas mas se iba a llevar Taichi esa tarde de domingo.

-_Así que era por eso que ella intento suicidarse, simplemente ya no encontró la salida e intento buscarla por el camino fácil._

-Yo ya no se que hacer, no tengo a nada ni a nadie yo ya NO puedo, no tengo la fuerza para hacer esto sola, de hecho… nunca la tuve.

-Tranquila Mimi acaso ya lo olvidaste – Taichi rompió el abrazo para poder ver a Mimi a los ojos, pero aun así tenia sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica – Tu no estas sola, porque me tienes a mi – como de rayo Mimi volvió a recordar la noche en el puente y al igual que en aquella ocasión otra vez se sintió protegida.

-Gra… gracias Taichi – entonces ahora fue el turno de Mimi de abrazar al joven Yagami, solo así siguió derramando sus lagrimas hasta que por fin se desahogó por completo.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la noche hacia ya un rato que la conversación entre Mimi y Taichi había terminado, cuantas sorpresas se había llevado el joven Yagami. Ahora los dos se encontraban en la sala viendo un poco de televisión, después de haber terminado de hablar ni uno ni otro comentaron nada, así que simplemente se pararon de su lugar en la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala ,fue como una especie de pacto silencioso entre los dos.

Y ahí estaban los dos callados simplemente, ambos viendo el programa de concursos en turno, pero en realidad solo el conductor sabia lo que decía ya que ninguno de los jóvenes prestaba atención a dicho programa, ambos aprovechando esta pequeña "tregua" o "pacto silencioso" para pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

Era extraña la situación ya que Mimi nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Taichi el porque estaba tan golpeado simplemente se le olvido o no le dio importancia y el

mismo Taichi ya no se sentía tan maltrecho ya que su mente se encontraba ocupada ordenando los problemas contados por Mimi.

-_Huyo de su marido por el maltrato recibido… y por si no fuera poco esta esperando un bebe… y pensé que yo estaba mal._

-Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya – dijo de repente Mimi sacando de sus pensamientos a Taichi – Gracias por todo Taichi.

El joven Yagami volteo hacia su interlocutora extrañado.

-¿Cómo¿ya te vas? – por alguna razón se sentía triste por la partida de la joven Tachikawa.

-Si así es, ya es tarde y tengo que volver – la joven rio ante este ultimo comentario- _a donde tengo que volver __ja__ – _se pregunto, realmente no tenia quien la esperara en su regreso así que no sabía cual era la prisa.

-Segura¿Y a donde vas? Acaso te estas quedando con tu mamá.

-Ja, claro que no… yo no puedo volver con ella, por lo menos no de momento – menciono Mimi un poco triste – cuando regrese a Odaiba si pensé en llegar con ella… pero luego me arrepentí. Por ahora estoy rentando un pequeño departamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Y estas bien… digo si tu quieres tu puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites aquí… conmigo – sin darse cuenta y sin saber el porque Taichi había dicho eso, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es de que quería que Mimi se quedara junto a él.

La Tachikawa estaba muy sorprendida por la petición de Taichi, de hecho estaba tan sorprendida que hasta se sonrojo un poco.

-Muchas… gracias, pero de momento estoy bien, aun tengo algo de dinero y ya estoy en busca de trabajo, gracias de todos modos – sentencio Mimi.

-Ah … bueno por lo menos permíteme acompañarte.

Y aun antes de que Mimi contestara, Taichi ya se había levantado del sillón donde estaban para ir rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse.

-No es necesario Taichi… por favor no te molestes, aun es temprano yo puedo llegar sola – grito Mimi desde la sala para que pudiera escuchar Taichi.

-Para nada es ninguna molestia, te voy a acompañar y punto – menciono Taichi al salir de su habitación ya cambiado – además hay cada loco en la ciudad que uno no sabe que pueda pasar jeje.

Mimi suspiro resignada, sabia que no le iba a ganar a Taichi, si algo creía conocer de él, era su tremenda cabezonería.

-Ahhh, esta bien, pero antes que nada… dime que rayos te paso!!! – dijo Mimi mirando al chico de arriba a abajo - Acaso te arrollo un auto o que – por fin Mimi había reaccionado y preguntado por las heridas del antiguo portador del emblema del valor.

-Mas bien diría que me arrollo un tractor!! Jejeje, pero te cuento en el camino no te preocupes – una vez más Taichi daba muestra de lo despreocupado que podía llegar a ser.

-Ok… nos vamos ya? – menciono la chica.

-Después de usted princesa – dijo Taichi haciendo una reverencia después de abrir la puerta y cediendo el paso a Mimi.

-Tonto – fue lo ultimo que dijo Mimi antes de salir del departamento del joven Yagami.

Fin del tercer capitulo

* * *

Saludos!! como estan todos? ya quedo el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero y les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer este fic y también muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han mandado reviews, la verdad es motivante ver sus comentarios.

Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario o idea para este fic no duden en escribirme, todo es bien recibido.

Animo!! que esten todos bien.


	4. Decisiónes

Saludos a todos, aqui esta la cuarta parte de esta historia, les recuerdo 2 cosas: primero digimon no me pertenece este fic no se hace con fines de lucro solo se hace para pasar el rato y segundo las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes. Ahora adelante con la historia.

* * *

VALOR Y PUREZA 

Capitulo IV.- DECISIÓNES

Jueves 3 de noviembre

7:16 pm

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que Taichi y Mimi se habían visto por ultima vez, desde ese ultimo encuentro ninguno de los dos se habían vuelto a comunicar el uno con el otro. La tarde refrescaba en Odaiba la temperatura marcaba alrededor de 16°C, las calles estaban llenas de gente yendo y viniendo.

Taichi se encontraba caminando con una maleta en mano por las calles en dirección a la estación del metro que lo llevaría a Tokyo, la apariencia de Yagami aun era lamentable pero físicamente se sentía mucho mejor, afortunadamente para él la golpiza que le había propinado Yamazaki no había traído consigo huesos rotos o daños internos, todo había sido heridas superficiales pero no por eso menos dolorosas.

-_¡Rayos!, espero que la dirección que me dio __Nakamura__ sea la correcta _– pensaba Yagami al cruzar la calle en dirección hacia la línea del metro.

Al pasar los días y después de mucho pensar (sobretodo en Mimi) Taichi por fin se había empezado a mover para conseguir el dinero del señor Hideaki.

-_Mientras más rápido lo consiga mejor__ Tal vez si se lo doy antes olvide lo del mentado favor – _había pensado el joven Yagami.

Pero no era fácil conseguir esa suma de dinero y sobretodo en tampoco tiempo, eso lo hacia aun mas difícil. Es por eso que después de pensarlo muy bien decidió que no tenía más remedio y tenia que buscar a su antiguo socio, aun en contra de los deseos de este.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a su casa y encontrarse con la noticia de que él ya no vivía ahí. Después de sobreponerse del golpe decidió investigar su paradero, después de todo alguien como él no puede desaparecer así como así sobre todo en el mundo donde ellos habitan "en el mundo de las apuestas", alguien debería saber algo acerca de él es por eso que Taichi rápidamente fue a los bares, casas de juego y de mas lugares donde ellos dos solían ir siempre.

No fue si no hasta que llego al centro de apuestas clandestino del "Gran Jack" un americano avecindado en Odaiba que se ganaba la vida a través de su centro de apuestas.

Jueves 3 de noviembre

5:45 pm

El lugar se encontraba un poco retirado del centro, Taichi acababa de llegar y ahora observaba el lugar, no era tan grande y para nada era espectacular, pero solían correr grandes cantidades de dinero en ese lugar, claro sabiendo llegar a la hora adecuada y con el tipo adecuado.

El centro de apuestas que bien podría pasar por una simple bodega lucia semi vacia aun no era la hora grande, la hora en que los grandes apostadores llegaban, se podría decir que en estos momentos solo había peces pequeños tratando de sacar algo de dinero antes de que llegasen los tiburones a acabar con todo.

Taichi volvió a recorrer el lugar con la vista en espera de encontrar a alguien que le pudiera dar algo de información, después de un rato y de no encontrar nada el joven Yagami decidió sentarse en una mesa.

-_Nada, demonios_Mesero tráeme una cerveza – Taichi frustrado saco de su camisa su cajetilla de cigarros y se dispuso a fumarse uno en espera de su cerveza, luego de un par de minutos le llevaron su cerveza.

_-A que otro lugar puedo ir… vamos piensa __Yagami__ – _Taichi después de darle otra calada a su cigarro le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza, tanto estaba disfrutando Taichi de su bebida que no se percato de que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Pero mira que nos á traído el viento – decía un hombre de estatura media, obeso y con una gran barba de color negro – Pero si es Taichi Yagami!! JA que gusto verte muchacho - reía el hombre con alegría mientras que Taichi se sobresaltaba en su lugar por la sorpresa.

-Como estas Nakamura? – saludo Taichi mesuradamente, se sentía nervioso por el saludo efusivo de Nakamura.

-Que como estoy!!! La pregunta aquí es como estas tú muchacho!! Se escucho el rumor de que estabas hasta el cuello de mierda!! Que te habías metido con Hideaki Midorikawa y que ahora en estos momentos estabas descansando en el fondo de algún rio de la región jajajaja que gusto verte muchacho.

-Ja ja que lindo – dijo Taichi molesto, no cabe duda que todo se sabe muy rápido en su mundo del juego – Pues no Nakamura, no estoy descansando en el fondo de algún rio _por lo menos no por ahora je_, aunque si estoy hasta el cuello de mierda, es por eso que estoy en busca de información – esto ultimo lo menciono Taichi con una absoluta seriedad que al mismo Nakamura impresiono y lo obligo a tomar las cosas mas seriamente.

-¿Que clase de información buscas hijo? – pregunto intrigado Nakamura.

-Busco a Kaji…

Jueves 3 de noviembre

4:50 pm

Mimi salía de su ultima entrevista de trabajo, a cuantas había ido en estos últimos días y aun no recibía respuesta, ya había visitado tiendas departamentales, fabricas, expendios de comida y aun no encontraba nada, porque era tan difícil encontrar empleo si bien es cierto que no tenia experiencia laboral su mayor punto en contra era que hablaba con la verdad en las entrevistas y mencionaba lo de su embarazo. Nadie quería contratar a una mujer embarazada y luego tener que pagar su incapacidad.

-_Demonios sigo en cero, el dinero esta a punto de acabárseme__, creo que no debo mencionar lo de mi embarazo porque si sigo así no tendré ni trabajo, ni dinero, ni renta, ni nada –_ pensó Mimi tristemente.

Mimi observo su reloj 5:00 pm suspiro cansada durante todo el día había ido a tres entrevistas de trabajo y estaba muerta de cansancio pero sobretodo de frustración el hecho de que le digieran "nosotros le llamamos" era lapidario para Mimi, sabia que no le iban a hablar, pero en fin, ella tenia que seguir por ella pero sobretodo por su bebé.

-_Me pregunto que estará haciendo __Taichi__ en estos momentos, pobre él también tiene muchos problemas__ –_recordó Mimi la platica que había tenido con Taichi el domingo cuando la acompaño a su casa – _Solo espero que este bien… y si voy a verlo… NO… él no me __a__ buscado así que yo no tengo porque hacerlo._

Lo cierto es que cuando la joven Tachikawa se sentía triste y sola rápidamente pensaba en buscar a Taichi, pero no lo hacía, primero por orgullo ya que ella quería valerse por si misma y ser fuerte sin necesidad de que alguien le ayudase y segundo porque el muy tonto no la había buscado ni hablado desde ese domingo que la acompaño a su casa.

Aunque muy a su pesar cada vez que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima recordaba aquel momento en que Taichi le decía:

"_Tranquila __Mimi__, acaso ya lo olvidaste… tu no estas sola porque_

_Me tienes a mi"_

Paradójicamente eso la hacía sentirse bien, el recordar esas palabras pero sobretodo la mirada del chico se sentía segura, protegida y que no estaba sola, pero también la ponía de mal humor ya que Yagami no le había vuelto a hablar, recordar esas palabras eran prácticamente sentimientos encontrados para Mimi.

-_Solo espero que ese tonto ya no se meta en más problemas… por favor Dios ayúdalo a conseguir ese dinero –_ pensó Mimi viendo fijamente al cielo.

-_Tal vez sea mejor regresar a casa__ – _la joven Tachikawa realmente no quería regresar aun, pero no tenia a donde ir – _Bah, mejor __daré__ una vuelta por el centro, es mejor eso a estar sola en casa sirve que me despejo un rato._

Y así fue como Mimi por fin se decidió a caminar por la zona céntrica de Odaiba buscando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Jueves 3 de noviembre

7:16 pm

-_Estoy muy cansada_ – Mimi vio su reloj – _Vaya ya son las 7:16 llevo dos horas caminando creo que es mejor que regrese a casa a descansar – _Mimi ya se sentía un poco mejor en cuanto a su estado de animo, sabia que eran tiempos difíciles pero con la caminata había logrado calmarse, así que Mimi inicio su camino a casa cuando…

-¿Qué ese de haya no es Taichi? – observo Mimi aun joven de cabellos castaños cruzando la calle en dirección del metro – _Pero claro que es – _Mimi estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se detuvo de ultimo momento ¿Por qué ella tenía que ir a buscarle? Entonces Mimi siguió su camino, 1,2,3,4 pasos y entonces…

-TONTO – rápidamente la chica cruzo la calle en dirección de la estación del metro en busca de Taichi.

Taichi estaba tan ensimismado consigo mismo que no se percataba que una persona gritaba su nombre desde el otro lado de la calle, no fue si no hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Que acaso no piensas voltear o que? – pregunto Mimi molesta y apenada a la vez por la actitud que de repente estaba tomando.

-Mimi eres tu!!! – él rostro de Taichi reflejaba un verdadero asombro al encontrarse con Mimi otra vez – Perdona es que no te había escuchado – termino de decir Taichi al notar a Mimi molesta por no haberla escuchado.

-Esteee… no importa – dijo Mimi un poco nerviosa.

Es extraño como es la vida, ahí estaban los dos frente a frente, cara a cara, ambos querían que este encuentro pasara hasta en cierto modo lo habían estado deseando, ambos ya habían practicado lo que se iban a decir el uno al otro en el momento en que se volvieran a ver las caras, es muy común que todas las personas nos imaginemos un sin fin de situaciones o sucesos que nos pueden pasar y todas estas situaciones les encontramos respuestas o soluciones para que en el momento en que las enfrentemos realmente podamos resolverlas lo mas fácilmente posible.

En este caso la situación era el reencuentro de ellos dos, pero ahí estaban solos… callados sin decirse una sola palabra, nerviosos porque el momento los estaba sobrepasando… simplemente TODO lo planeado que según ellos se iban a decir se había ido por el caño.

-_Maldición __Yagami__ di algo__ – _pensó Taichi desesperado ya que noto la incomodidad de Mimi – Yyyy COMO HAS ESTADO!!!? – pregunto de golpe el chico asustando un poco a Mimi.

-Ehh… bien gracias… bueno dentro de lo que cabe jeje, _rayos __Mimi__ porque te estas comportando como una quinceañera – _se recrimino Mimi por la actitud tímida que en estos momentos mostraba ante Taichi.

Una vez más se creo un silencio incomodo durante un momento en que los chicos no supieron determinar que tanto se había prolongado, Mimi pensó en terminar por lo sano e irse a su casa, se sentía como una tonta al no poder actuar como siempre lo hacia, con seguridad y franqueza.

-Sabes Mimi… es bueno verte!!!.

-Eh, si… también me da gusto verte Taichi.

Y como por arte de magia y solo después de ser sinceros consigo mismos el aire de nerviosismo e incertidumbre que se sentía se alejo dando paso a ese ambiente de confianza que se había creado esa tarde de domingo en el apartamento de Taichi.

-Tenia ganas de verte otra vez Mimi… de hecho tenia planeado buscarte pero luego empecé a pensar que era mejor conseguir el dinero del que te hable, creo que mientras más rápido lo haga mejor… es por eso que no te había buscado.

Mimi se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, era agradable tener una persona que pensara en ella y sobretodo después de estar tanto tiempo sola.

-No importa Taichi… y dime como vas con eso, ya has conseguido algo de dinero.

-En realidad nada jejejeje, pero en este preciso momento voy en busca de la persona que puede ayudarme.

-En serio y a donde vas?

-Voy a Tokyo.

A Mimi le dio un vuelco en el estomago al escuchar a donde iba Taichi, le traía malos recuerdos ese lugar.

El joven Yagami se sentía muy bien al tener a Mimi cerca de él, no podía explicar este sentimiento, estaba seguro que no era amor ya que desde lo de Sora él no había vuelto a sentir algo similar. Lo que sentía por Mimi era extraño y no lo podía definir del todo, solo sabía que su presencia le hacia sentirse tranquilo.

Tal vez fue por eso que se atrevió a dar el paso, sabía que tenia que dejarla fuera, que no debía mezclar sus problemas con su recién intento de amistad con Mimi, pero no podía, el sentía que la chica era la única luz en toda esa obscuridad que le rodeaba últimamente.

-Mimi te gustaría acompañarme – era obvio que Yagami no se había percatado de la incomodidad de Mimi al mencionar Tokyo.

Mimi se sorprendió por la propuesta del chico, ella había escapado de esa ciudad hace meses porque querría regresar ahí si tanto dolor le había causado. Entonces Mimi reparo en la maleta que traía el chico consigo.

-Te vas a ir por mucho tiempo – pregunto Mimi un tanto asustada y triste.

-No lo se… la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, tal vez regrese en un día o tal vez no, todo depende de él… si me ayuda o no.

-_Dios porque a mi, yo no tengo necesidad de volver a sufrir, no lo necesito –_ pensaba Mimi preocupada – _él si quiere se puede ir YO NO regreso ahí, pero porque me siento triste… yo no… yo no quiero que él… se vaya._

Mimi se sentía tan confundida, como es que con una sola platica, con un solo día ese chico le hubiese afectado tanto. Lo conocía desde que eran niños y aun así no le provocaba nada, pero ahora, ahora era distinto y pensar que sin contar con este momento, en realidad solo habían hablado una vez.

-_Maldito domingo – _ahora se sentía frustada a donde se había ido su determinación de valerse por si misma, sin ayuda de alguien más, ya no depender de nadie como lo había estado haciendo de Kishiro – _porque… porque no quiero que se vaya… porque no quiero estar sola – _fue la respuesta de Mimi.

-Esteee, perdón si te incomode Mimi, no fue mi intención jeje – rió Taichi nervioso- Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya – Yagami se sentía como un tonto, como es que le había pedido eso a la chica –_ pero tenía que hacerlo… necesitaba una luz en toda esta obscuridad._

Mimi ahora estaba más sorprendida Taichi ya se estaba despidiendo.

-_No me gusta… entonces… yo puedo seguir sola como hasta ahorita. Sin embargo… siento que me voy a desquebrajar como antes… antes de que él me salvara – _y una vez más volvió a recordar esas palabras que le daban fuerza.

_Tranquila __Mimi__, acaso ya lo olvidaste… tu no estas sola porque_

_Me tienes a mi"_

Solo entonces la Tachikawa tomo su decisión .

-Espera… tengo que hacer la maleta… después de todo no sabes cuando regresaremos.

-Eehhhh – Taichi estaba en shock con la boca abierta, estaba tan sorprendido – Claro… vamos te acompaño a tu casa!! – dijo Taichi feliz.

-_No se que va a pasar… pero se que si estoy con él todo saldrá bien… lo se… lo presiento _– pensó Mimi.

Así fue como se encaminaron a la casa de Mimi por sus cosas.

Fin de la cuarta parte.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a todos este cuarto capitulo. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer este fanfic, que para mi sorpresa a resultado muy grato escribirlo y a cumplido con su cometido: el distraerme un rato (esperemos que asi siga).

Ahora me gustaria personalizar este agradecimiento a las personas que me han enviado Reviews.

Muchas gracias:

shinji kun112: por escribir un review por capitulo, me da gusto que te este gustando esta historia, espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas (por asi decirlo)

Meems Asakura: gracias por el apoyo y los besos jajaja (no no te creas, con eso que pones un beso bye) y no creo que matemos a Kishiro pero ya veremos despues que pasa.

Coppelia in Black: también muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer este fic aun a pesar de que los taimi no son tus favoritos jeje y tambien gracias por que fuiste la primera

persona en mandarme un review.

SoFiLu-san: gracias por el entusiasmo mostrado en tu reviews, me dio mucho animo el leerlo, solo te pido un favor (claro si sigo contando con el placer de tu lectura para este fic)

por favor dime cuando vaya muy lento en la narración a veces creo que hasta aburro jeje solo espero que no sea asi, pero si es asi por favor haganmelo saber.

harukita-san: gracias por decirme que te a gustado de esta historia y pues tambien gracias por tomarte un tiempo para escribirme un review.

Esmeraldy: gracias por mandarme un review y que bueno que te gusto la historia.

MaOkO: pues si, si tienen muchos problemas, pero juntos saldran de ellos... o por lo menos eso creo, gracias por tu review y mucho animo.

ShanNOn-JaNa: ya no supe si te siguio gustando (espero que si) pero si no fue asi muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia.

Bueno es todo, se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc todo es valido. gracias a todos y MUCHO ANIMO. 


End file.
